Parce qu'il me faut du temps
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Il est le seul à présent. Que peut-il faire si ce n'est survivre ? /!\ Hétéro, yaoi, UA, un peu OCC, deathfic, angst sur les bords etc... courts chapitres etc /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** UA, hétéro et yaoi, un peu OCC je pense mais j'essaie de ne pas en faire... angst peut-être.. gore certainement... deathfic... petite fic ? Ou série de drabble sur le même sujet ?

**Couple:** Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder evidemment :)

**Résumé:** Pas disponible pour le moment ? Redemandez ultérieurement ? ... Non, je ne sais pas comment va partir cette fic, elle est pas net. Y'a plein de truc pas cool dans ma vie, et j'évacue du mieux que je peux. Alors le principe de "**survivre**" va revenir fréquemment !

**Disclamer:** A Kishimoto Masashi bien sur.

**Note:** Ecrit sur plusieurs OST mais surtout sur "_Light of a Firefly_" du 1er film de Naruto Shippûden.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Ce jour-là… C'était comme si… comme si tout s'était arrêté. Je regardais droit devant moi seulement, je ne voyais pas ; non : je ne voyais plus. Le temps avait stoppé sa course folle, l'espace avait arrêté de se mouvoir, tout était à l'arrêt.

Et je revoyais la scène ; là sous mes yeux.

Ces gens… tous ces gens étaient morts, décédés. Juste là. A côté. Tout prés.

Il y avait d'énormes tâches sur le sol, comme une sorte de gruyère... Avec des trous partout. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de trous. Juste d'immenses tâches rouges… ou noires. Juste là. A côté. Tout prés.

Et je ne bougeais pas. Pourquoi aurais-je bougé ? De toute manière, tous ces gens étaient déjà partis non ? La vie les avait quittés non ? Ils ne respiraient plus non ? Alors, pourquoi hein, pourquoi aurais-je dû esquisser le moindre geste pour eux ?! Rien du tout ! Je n'en étais pas capable. Plus.

Et j'avais peur. J'avais horriblement peur. Moi, j'étais là. Moi, j'étais _toujours_ là. Pas eux… Plus eux. Uniquement _Moi_. Pourquoi que moi ? Pourquoi seulement moi ? J'étais tout seul. Et si… si tout avait été de ma faute ? Puisque j'étais le seul, alors peut-être étais-je la cause de tout ceci, et que si je n'avais pas existé, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais alors, comment aurais-je pu faire ? J'étais encore si jeune… si jeune. Trop jeune ?

Et enfin, la vie reprit. Le temps recommença à couler, l'espace à avancer, le monde à tourner.

Et je me réveillais.

Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar qui hantait ma vie depuis des années. Un simple accident. Une simple réaction en chaîne. Tout simplement. Comme des dominos. Sauf que, je suis resté debout moi. Tout simplement. Tout bêtement. Mortellement.

Tous morts ; par ma faute. Et ils me le rappelaient. Toutes les nuits. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas souhaité oublier.

Ni ce petit garçon. Pas plus grand que moi. Ce petit blond. Il ressemblait à un petit monstre ; taché de rouge. Des griffures sur le visage. Un ange. Brisé. Blessé. Tué. Par ma faute. Par _ma_ faute.

Il vivait juste à côté. Je me rappellerais toujours. J'avais toujours cru qu'il était fils unique. En fait, il était toujours rejeté, parce que différent. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lire sur ses lèvres, il parlait trop vite ; mais il me semblait qu'il avait une maladie, une sorte de schizophrénie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sa mère était… je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. Mais son père… son père était très beau, et charismatique. Il en jetait. Il n'était pas comme Père ; non ; lui semblait toujours bienveillant, et souriant, insouciant peut-être. Et il était le seul à rester avec le petit. Il se ressemblait énormément. Je pensais même qu'ils étaient frères un jour. Mais le petit avait crié « Papa ! Papa restes avec moi ! » Et il avait souri à son fils. Un sourire comme je n'en avais jamais eu, et que je n'aurais jamais à présent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec de quoi nourrir une armée. Et même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher, je voyais bien de là où j'étais -soit ma chambre- à la fois sa gentillesse et son inquiétude.

Souvent, il vérifiait les alentours. Comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un vienne. Il ne laissait le petit sans surveillance qu'en de rares occasions. Soit pour aller acheter à manger, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et même là, il se dépêchait. Parfois, il courrait, quand étrangement, des drôles de types passaient dans la rue.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur à ce petit blond. J'avais pris l'habitude de les observer. Ils semblaient rayonnant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tellement différent de moi. Avec eux, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'il existait une certaine chaleur humaine. J'étais persuadé que je pouvais, un jour, moi aussi connaître cette chaleur qui les animait.

Et puis, tout se brisa. Les sourires, la chaleur, les baisers, la complicité… Tout. Et ce petit blond devint un monstre. Et son père, disparu. Et sa mère… n'avait-elle jamais réellement existé ?

Ce jour-là, j'ai tué des gens. Ce jour-là, j'ai survécu.

* * *

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** UA, hétéro et yaoi, un peu OCC je pense mais j'essaie de ne pas en faire... angst peut-être.. gore certainement... deathfic... petite fic ? Ou série de drabble sur le même sujet ?

**Couple:** Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder évidemment :)

**Résumé:** Pas disponible pour le moment ? Redemandez ultérieurement ? ... Non, je ne sais pas comment va partir cette fic, elle est pas net. Le principe de "**survivre**" va revenir fréquemment !

**Disclamer:** A Kishimoto Masashi bien sur.

**Note:** Ecrit sur plusieurs OST mais surtout sur "_Mukashin Master_" de Nabari no Ou.. et aussi sur "_Do you want me_" de Popof..

**Note 2:** Dans ce chapitre, on peux penser que Sasuke a entre 7 et 10 ans. Ou plus. Ou moins. Ca dépend de comment vous le percevez :)

Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Père criait encore cette fois là. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Mère m'avait envoyé dans ma chambre dés qu'il était rentré de travail. Mais les murs ne sont pas en bétons ; j'entendais très clairement Mère pleurer.

J'étais allongé, à même le sol, en position fœtale, me bouchant les oreilles du mieux que mes mains me l'autorisaient ; m'empêchant de pleurer moi aussi. Je voulais rester fort.

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas avoir peur._

D'un coup, Père hurla mon nom. Je courus jusqu'à mon lit, m'enfouissant pour faire croire ainsi que je dormais. Mais il n'était pas dupe, lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne venais, il envoya Mère me chercher.

J'essayais de ne pas trembler. J'essayais de rester fort. Le rester. Coûte que coûte. Pour Mère. Et Nii-san. Je devais les protéger, ils devaient pouvoir compter sur moi. Je devais rester impassible.

Mère entra quelques secondes après deux coups bref à ma porte. Elle s'approcha lentement de la boule que je formais et parla d'une voix monocorde :

« Ecoutes poussin, n'ai pas peur. Je serais toujours là pour te pro »

Je l'avais coupé.

« Non !! C'est moi qui dois te protéger ! »

Elle sourie, un de ces rares sourires qu'elle m'offrait. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et j'eue terriblement envie de pleurer… encore. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me chuchota quelques mots rassurant lorsqu'un « Sasuke !!!! » me fit sursauter. Mère me répéta de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout se passerait bien, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

Elle se leva et me tendit une main que je pris avec empressement. Elle était chaude, et beaucoup plus grande que la mienne. Mais c'était la main de ma mère, la mienne.

Sauf si, c'est elle qui me lâche, moi je ne lâcherais jamais sa main.

Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine où Père finissait son café. Une vague d'angoisse me monta à la tête à l'instant précis où le verre se posa contre la table. Père me jeta un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Etait-ce de la haine… ou de la gentillesse ?

Il respirait calmement, sans cris, ni pleurs. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Père était assez impressionnant. Il était grand, très grand. Et il débuta son récit.

« Sasuke. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire parce que c'est très important. Et surtout petit, n'ai pas peur. »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me dire de ne pas avoir peur ?

J'acquiesçais. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

« Nous avons de nouveaux voisins. Mais ils sont méchants, très méchants. Ils pourraient te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de ces _bâta_ »

« Chéri !! »

« … A cause de _ces personnes_. C'est pourquoi Sasuke. Je vais te confier une mission, très importante. »

« C'est vrai ?!! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Sasuke, ne t'approches jamais des voisins. _Jamais_. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, ne va jamais vers eux. Ils sont dangereux. »

« Mais… pourquoi ils ne sont pas en prison alors ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Sasuke. Ne pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis ! »

« O-Oui Père »

« Bien, alors va dans ta chambre. Ta mère t'appellera à l'heure du dîner. »

Je courus dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre à la volée. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblaient les voisins. A peine avais-je baissé les yeux que deux anges se présentaient à ma vue.

Mon souffle se coupa durant quelques secondes. Si c'était eux, les nouveaux voisins, ils étaient très très très très beau.

Le plus grand des deux me vit et me fit un immense sourire. C'est possible ?! C'est possible d'avoir un sourire si grand ?! Mais, pourquoi il ne lui arrivait rien ? Père et Mère ne souriaient jamais ainsi. J'avais toujours cru que c'était mal... ou dangereux.

J'essaya tant bien que mal de lui renvoyer son sourire mais il fronça les sourcils à ma tentatie désespérée. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule. Il me regarda encore quelques instant puis éclata d'un rire franc et doux. Et je pouvais très bien l'entendre de ma chambre. Et c'était… étrange. Joli mais étrange.

Pourquoi personne ne riait ainsi dans ma famille ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha jusqu'à la limite de leur jardin au notre puis cria presque.

« Bonjour !! Nous sommes tes nouveaux voisins ! Excuses-nous si jamais nous faisons trop de bruit durant le déménagement ! »

Je fis un « non » de la tête pour signaler que je comprenais pour le déménagement et que donc, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il m'offrit un nouveau sourire puis continua. Il montra du doigt la seconde personne.

« Voici mon grand frère : Ichibi »

« Oui ?! »

« Non rien, je ne te parlais pas à toi mais à notre voisin ! »

« Oh ! Bonjour !! Nous sommes tes nouveaux voisins ! »

Ce coup-ci, je fis « oui » de la tête, pour dire que je savais.

« N'écoutes pas les bêtises de mon frère surtout ! Kyûbi ne va pas rester de toute manière ! Il va vivre avec mon père ! »

« Oui enfin… s'il veut bien de moi. Et puis, Jiraiya est quelque peu effrayant parfois. »

« Kyûbi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Papa n'attends que ça ! Que quelqu'un reste vivre avec lui ! »

« Oui mais… je ne suis pas son fils alors »

« Kyûbi !!! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Si tu es le fils de maman, tu es le sien aussi ! Il n'arrête pas de te le dire ! Ah ! Aides-moi à porter ce carton au lieu de dire des âneries pareilles ! »

« Mph.. méchant grand frère ! »

« Hahaha ! Bon euh… »

Il se tourna vers moi, et s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il me regarda pensivement. Avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ?! Je le dévisageais. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui ?!

« Bref ! C'est le plus grand de nos frères qui va vivre ici ! Il a un fils d'environ ton âge ! Il devrait te laisser jouer avec lui de temps à autre ! A bientôt mon grand !»

Il me montra toutes ses dents ; comme Kyûbi l'avait fait plus tôt, et s'occupa de plusieurs cartons. Je continua à les observer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, puis partit manger.

Etrangement, je mangea beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire et remonta dans ma chambre. L'ambiance était vraiment trop différente entre ma famille et ces voisins. Eux semblaient vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur perpétuellement, tandis qu'ici… tout semblait froid et vide. Je reparti vers ma fenêtre, malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus là. Mais en écoutant bien, on pouvait entendre des rires parfois. Comme je le pensais, leurs repas aussi se vivaient dans le bonheur. Je les enviais. Je ne les connaissais pas, certes, mais le fait qu'ils soient si heureux avec un rien me rendait jaloux.

Je ne connaissais pas cette aura qui semblait les entourer et cela m'énervait prodigieusement.

Qui était ces types à la fin ? Pourquoi avais-je l'interdiction de m'en approcher ?! Ils avaient l'air de tous, sauf d'être dangereux. Et puis, je ne comprenais pas, et je détestais ne pas comprendre. Une chose était sûre pourtant, je n'en avais pas fini avec eux.

* * *

Merci aux lecteurs! Et aux reviewers!

J'avoue ne pas être très fière de ce chapitre, si ce n'est pas du tout mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait mettre un contexte... non?

La suite mettra un peu (beaucoup) de temps à venir, je m'en excuse cependant, je veux bien la faire et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de temps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** UA, hétéro et yaoi, un peu OCC je pense mais j'essaie de ne pas en faire... angst peut-être.. gore certainement... deathfic... petite fic ? Ou série de drabble sur le même sujet ?

**Couple:** Pas pour le moment...

**Résumé:** Sa vie avant que _**ça**_ n'arrive...

**Disclamer:** A Kishimoto Masashi bien sur.

**Note:** J'ai essayé trés fort de faire un texte beaucoup plus long que les autres mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché, désolée :( ... Les 2 premières parties sont les principes ou choix, appelez comme vous voulez, des deux principales personnes concernées.

**Note 2:** Dans ce chapitre-ci, on peut penser que Sasuke est au collège :)

**Note 3:** OMG !!!!! Ce chapitre est fini depuis plusieurs mois !! Je m'en excuse !! Je l'avais fais, trouvé nul, refais, encore trouvé nul, re-refais et j'avais laissé tomber.. Et par finir, je l'ai oublié ^^' Pardooooooooooooon :'(

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je dois courir. Je dois continuer à courir. Ne jamais arrêter. Sinon je meure. Il me rattraperait. Continuer. Toujours plus vite. Encore ! Plus ! Plus ! Plus !!! Courir plus vite, plus loin, plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas mourir. Ne pas m'arrêter ! Surtout pas. Encore ! Je ne dois jamais cesser de courir. Ne pas abandonner.

_CONTINUER. POUR SURVIVRE._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

J'ai abandonné. J'ai cessé de lutter. Depuis longtemps. Il ne reste plus rien. Jamais. Il m'a attrapé. J'ai cessé. Je n'en peux plus. Encore ! Cesser ! Arrêter ! Stopper ! Tout ! Encore ! Tout ! Stop ! Je ne veux plus vivre. J'ai cessé. Depuis longtemps. Je ne cours plus. C'est fini. La fin. Je ne vais plus jamais courir. Ne plus avancer.

_ABANDONNER. POUR SURVIVRE_.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait trois mois depuis le déménagement. La vie semblait plus monotone que jamais. Et ces deux frères. Ces deux blonds… des frères.

Et le mien ? Où était-il, le mien ? En avais-je seulement un ? Que faisait-il ? Vivait-il toujours ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas emmené avec lui ?

Je délirais. Je n'avais pas de frère. Ou plus. Je ne me souviens pas. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qui sait… Qui sait m'appelle ! Je voulais un frère et être heureux.

Comme eux.

Je voulais un frère pour rire, m'amuser, jouer, vivre.

Comme eux.

Je voulais un frère pour m'engueuler, me battre, pleurer, affronter.

Comme eux.

Je détestais ce sentiment de fraternité. Je le détestais pour ne l'avoir jamais connu. Je le détestais parce qu'eux le partageaient… et moi, je n'en avais pas même une ébauche. Je le détestais parce qu'ils étaient toujours plein de vie et la mienne se raccourcissait de jour en jour. Et pourtant… pourtant je le trouvais si beau. Parce qu'eux s'embellissaient à mesure que je sombrais. Et puis, ils étaient beaux. Et je me disais que j'aurais peut-être cette chance moi aussi.

Cette fois-là, il ne faisait pas très beau. Mais ils étaient dans le jardin malgré tout. D'ailleurs, ils y étaient tout le temps, sauf en cas de grosses tempêtes. Le plus petit des deux s'asseyait toujours sur la balançoire qu'avaient installés Kyûbi et Ichibi, et il restait toujours tête baissée. Et le plus grand lisait ou ne cessait de l'observer.

Le petit se balançait calmement lorsque son ventre gargouilla. C'était impressionnant ! Même moi, de ma chambre, je pouvais l'entendre !! Je supposai qu'il avait rougi. Il aurait certainement été mignon. Le grand se leva en riant. Il dit quelque chose ressemblant à « Je vais aller acheter quelque chose… que veux-tu ? ». Il lui répondit mais étant de dos, je ne pouvais deviner sa réponse. Le grand lui rétorqua un « Pas de ramens ! Tu vas devenir malade si tu ne manges que ça » ou alors c'était « Pas de ramens ! Je vais devenir malade etc.… » Et continua après un court temps de réflexion.

« Ah ! Je sais ! Des sushi ! » Le petit blond ria quelques secondes… qui me parurent une petite éternité puis acquiesça de la tête. L'aîné s'apprêta à entrer dans la maison quand l'autre cria : « Papa ! Papa restes avec moi ! »

Le… père se retourna, regarda son… fils et lui offrit un sourire magnifique. Un vrai sourire. Je n'en avais jamais réellement vu, aussi n'étais-je pas sûr de cela… pourtant, au fond de moi, je le savais. Ceci était un véritable sourire. Ni forcé, ni joué, ni simulé, ni quoique se soit d'autre. Un simple. Un doux. Un sincère. Un vrai. Et cela me rendit extrêmement jaloux. Il lui avait montré un sourire si… si… alors que moi je n'avais que de faux-semblants. Et il partit. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, calmement. Il l'avait rassuré.

Alors, ils n'étaient pas frère… Pourtant la ressemblance était trop frappante. Presque des jumeaux. Donc, cela voudrait dire cet homme était l'aîné de ce fameux Jiraiya ? En y repensant plus attentivement, il est vrai que le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à Kyûbi. Encore plus que Ichibi. Mais tout de même, le petit blond étant le fils du plus grand, ne devrait-il pas ressembler et au grand et à une jeune femme : sa mère ? Mais dans ce cas précis, le petit ange était le portrait craché du grand. Même cheveux blonds, même yeux bleus, même petit nez retroussé, même carrure, même rire… tout à l'identique. Jumeaux je dis ! Et d'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblait sa mère ? Cette jeune femme rousse ? Je ne la voyais presque jamais. Etait-elle une femme de ménage plutôt ? Pourquoi pas.

Quelque chose me tracassait. Après que le père soit parti, le fils restait seul. Vraiment seul. Comme, tout seul. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais d'autres gens avec lui ? D'autres enfants ? N'importe qui ? Quelqu'un ?

Le père revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de sachets. Je l'avais vu accélérer au coin de rue mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Il sortit la viande et prépara un barbecue... Et les sushi ? Ce n'était pas sensé être des sushi ? J'entendis de nouveau le rire du petit (qui me fit légèrement tourner la tête) et sa question :

« On mange pas de sushi ? » ainsi que la réponse : « Non. Il y avait une réduction sur les côtes de porc ! »

Le père accordait énormément d'importance au petit. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille relation. C'était presque fusionnel. Il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire quand il fallait le faire et ce sans qu'il ait eu à le prévoir. Chez moi, tout était organisé de A jusqu'à Z. Rien ne devait dépasser. Tout était réglé à la seconde prés. Les imprévus n'étaient pas autorisés. Souvent je me demandais ce qu'il avait de plus de moi. Il n'allait même pas à l'école. J'étais sûr qu'il était analphabète. Qu'avait-il de plus pour avoir autant de chance ? Pourquoi était-il si bien entouré ?! Ce n'était qu'une seule personne, certes, mais cette seule personne en valait bien mille. Et il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Et moi, qu'avais-je ? Des parents distants, un frère absent peut-être même inexistant. Vraiment, ce petit était seul mais tellement bien entouré. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Décidément, ce garçon savait épaissir le mystère autour de lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plusieurs jours passèrent, avec une lenteur démesurée. Peut-être cette lenteur était due à l'approche des vacances. Pas que les vacances me plaisaient spécialement mais je savais de source sûre que Père et Mère seraient en voyage durant mes vacances scolaires et que les nourrices me garderaient. En d'autres termes, quartier libre pour le voisin ! Cette fois là, j'étais prêt à entamer une discussion avec le père à propos du fils. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi le petit n'allait pas à l'école, pourquoi n'avait-il pas de nourrice, où était sa mère, quel était son métier, le nom et l'âge du petit, si je pouvais l'inviter à la maison. Enormément de questions qui attendaient patiemment d'être posées. Malheureusement, ma joie à cette idée fut de courte durée. Dés le samedi matin des vacances, je partais avec mes parents pour la France, aux Alpes. Apprendre le ski, le snowboard etc.… J'étais sûr et certain qu'ils avaient comprit mes intentions et qu'ils m'avaient emmenés avec eux pour m'éloigner du petit. Et mes soupçons s'étaient avérés juste puisque dans l'avion, mes parents me firent la morale sur le respect des ordres et tout autre chose dont je ne me souviens pas. Quel mal avait-il de vouloir me faire un ami ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Ce garçon m'obsédait ! C'était tellement étrange, sa vie était tellement déroutante ! Ce petit n'était pas anormal, juste différent ! J'en étais certain. Cette famille, aussi petite soit-elle, était LA famille par excellence. L'amour et la joie régnaient. Ils étaient beaux à regarder, ils représentaient ce que je n'aurais jamais. Quitte à ne pouvoir les toucher, je voulais au moins les observer.

Les deux semaines passèrent encore plus lentement. A aucun moment je ne m'étais amusé tellement le petit occupait mon esprit. Est-ce qu'il s'amusait, que faisait-il, son père était-il là, comme à son habitude ou guettait-il l'allée comme il le faisait quelques fois ?! Quand on arriva enfin à la maison, je prétextai un mal de ventre et me jetait à corps perdu dans une course idiote jusqu'à ma chambre puis à ma fenêtre. Lorsque je l'ouvris, il n'y avait personne. Ma déception fut presque mortelle, puis je me rappelai qu'il était 01:45 environ et que donc, ils étaient à l'intérieur, forcément. Je me souviens n'avoir pas dormi cette nuit là pour qu'aux aurores, je puisse être sûr qu'ils étaient toujours là. Et c'était le cas. La routine restait la même.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Je me rappelle d'un jour où Kyûbi et un autre homme étaient venus à l'improviste. L'homme paraissait avoir la cinquantaine mais dégageait énormément d'assurance. Comme s'il savait que malgré son âge, il plaisait autant qu'autrefois. Et ce jour-ci, Kyûbi était drôlement… sexy. Ils avaient frappés à la porte d'entrée et avaient bien attendus cinq bonnes minutes. Et puis Kyûbi gigota bizarrement et cria sur l'autre homme :

« Papaaaa !!!! J'en ai marre, on entre ?! »

« Non, tu re-frappes et on attends. »

« Mais papa, allez ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais je compris qu'il s'agissait de Jiraiya, le père du blond. Et alors son charisme me frappa d'autant plus. Je le savais qu'il devait être une personne spéciale pour faire partie de cette famille. Après tout, ils ressemblaient tous à des tops models ! Enfin, pour ceux que j'avais vu. Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes et Kyûbi craqua de nouveau.

« Namikaze-saaaaaaaaan !!!!!! Deux membres de votre famille attendent gentiment que vous leur ouvriez la porte !!! »

« Kyûbi !!! »

Sa voix gronda comme le tonnerre. Il avait une voix grave et qui portait loin. Franchement, ce type, il m'impressionnait. Il était vraiment grand, était vraiment classe, et il était vraiment grand et classe ! Si je n'avais pas éduqué à ne pas rire n'importe quand, n'importe comment, j'aurais certainement rit comme un fou. Je savais que ce jeune homme était… unique en son genre mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Dans le jardin, 'Namikaze-san' regarda son fils et lui sourit. Celui-ci se balançait comme toujours sur sa balançoire mais ralentit le rythme lorsque son père lui parla. Il lui dit quelque chose mais je me doutais bien qu'il disait une chose rassurante, bien que son sourire aurait pu suffire. Il alla leur ouvrir et durant tout le temps où ils étaient dans la maison, je ne les vis pas. Je n'essayais même pas. L'attitude du petit me tracassait. Il semblait en même temps pressé et inquiet. Comme un dédoublement de personnalité. Puis les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le jardin et le petit se précipita dans les bras de Kyûbi. Celui-ci l'attrapa de plein fouet et rit un bon coup. Jiraiya esquissa un sourire et dit d'une voix douce que je ne lui doutais pas :

« Bonjour mon grand ».

Kyûbi lui dit la même chose et le petit leur répondit mais trop doucement pour que je puisse comprendre. Les deux pères s'approchèrent alors du grillage séparant nos deux jardins et laissèrent les deux fils ensemble. Au début, j'observais les deux fils mais ceux-ci rentrèrent dans la maison lorsqu'un bruit sec se fit entendre. Je me tournai donc vers les deux pères pour voir que 'Namikaze-san' avait la tête tournée, la joue gauche légèrement rouge. Jiraiya l'avait giflé.

« Imbécile ! »

Au son de sa voix, je me cachais discrètement derrière les rideaux. C'est qu'il semblait assez en colère et était juste UN PEU effrayant.

« … Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?! »

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un idiot ! Je ne t'ai jamais élevé comme ça ! Tu n'as qu'un seul fils, prends-en mieux soin ! Et courir alors qu'_ils_ sont là ! »

_Hein ? _

« Je n'allais pas le laisser seul ! »

« … Es-tu sûr qu'ils t'ont remarqué ? »

« Papa, ils avaient le symbole de la famille Uchiwa…

_Hein ??_

… ils portaient le blason des voisins !! »

_Hein ??!!_

« Je vois.. Je t'en prie, ne les laisses pas nous le prendre. Ne les laisses pas vous tuer. Tu veux qu'on s'installe ici ?! »

« Surtout pas !! Pour le moment, ils ne font que rôder, si vous venez, ce sera comme une déclaration de guerre. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance Papa. Je n'autoriserais jamais qu'ils s'en prennent à lui. Ne t'en fais pas. »

_Heiiin ?!_

Cette journée… je la détestais. J'étais en train de comprendre des choses que je ne voulais pas forcément comprendre. Qu'avaient-ils, ces voisins ? Etaient-ils des fous, des criminels, des rescapés ? Qu'y avait-il de dangereux chez ce petit bonhomme ? Et quand bien même, il ne paraissait pas suspect. Au contraire, c'était mes parents, avec leurs cachotteries idiotes qui paraissaient suspects. Aaah, ma vie me fatiguait.

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Ce chapitre est vraiment pourrave de chez pourri... Je sais même pas combien de fois je l'ai recommencé mais en tout cas, j'ai pas reussi à faire mieux. Désolée de la médiocrité de ce texte mais bon, on peut pas toujours être au top niveau. Quoique, je l'aime quand même un peu dans le fond :)

Sasuke: Je veux rien dire mais je fais vraiment cul cul la praline là...

_**Sachiyo:**_ Q.Q... débrouilles-toi !

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
